Tsukikage Rina
Tsukikage Rina (月影リナ Tsukikage Rina) is one of the main Cures in HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn. She is a young girl who is the reincarnation of Cure Moonlight Mirage (キュアムーンライトミラージュ Kyua Mūnraito Mirāju). Rina's alter ego is Cure Moonbeam (キュアムーンビーム Kyua Mūnbīmu). Her catchphrase is Beauty is only found within those who believe. (美容だけ信じる者の中に発見されました。''Biyō dake shinjiru mono no naka ni hakken sa remashita.) Appearance Rina has long lavender hair which is topped with a black headband, and has lavender eyes. Her casual outfit consists of an old styled purple dress with white-coloured sleeves and a black belt. She wears purple high-heels with straps around the ankles. In the summer, she wears a lavender shirt and a dark purple floral skirt, and she also wears black knee-high boots. She also wears gold bracelets on both of her wrists. In the winter, Rina wears a purple button-up dress with black tights and purple high-heeled ankle boots. As Cure Moonbeam, her hair becomes longer and turns dark purple, and her eyes become dark purple. She wears a long black dress with seams in her respective theme colour (purple), and has black stiletto-heeled boots. She also has purple pearl earrings and a long and opened white cloak. Personality Rina is very beautiful and kind, and dreams to be a model. She is active as one every day, appearing in magazines and fashion shows. Due to her being a model, she is very fashionable. Unlike her light half, Cure Moonlight, Rina is a girl who can trust people easily, and never doubts herself. Rina's past self was Cure Moonlight Mirage. History Becoming Cure Moonbeam Rina was at a photo shoot with her co-model, Fukui Megumi. Rina welcomes the other Cures warmly as they enter the cafe where she is modelling, and says she is excited to be modelling with Megumi. Megumi smiles and introduces herself to the Cures, and says that Rina is so lucky to have amazing friends, an amazing boyfriend and an amazing life. The photographer then appears and asks the two models to pose. They do so, but it seems like Rina is using so much better poses, and it also seemed like everything was focused on her. After the first round of photo shots, Rina and Megumi are allowed to take a break, and both order a hot chocolate, however, Rina orders hot chocolates for the Cures and Yukimura Daichi instead of thinking about herself only. Hanasaki Hanae asks Rina why she is modelling, and Rina replies that she does it because it is her dream, and that she wants to make others happy. However, The Cures hear a crash and run outside - to realise that Megumi was turned into a Desertrian! Rina is next seen outside the cafe, and is scared, but she hears a voice say her name. An image of a girl appears, but the girl begins to scold Rina, and tells her not to be afraid. Rina becomes angry with Aranya, and shouts out that hurting someone will only hurt her, and she will be stuck with the guilt forever. She also shouts out that she should make people happy, instead of making them cry. Aranya is stunned, but commands the Desertrian to attack Rina. Rina says that she is no longer afraid, and that she didn't mean to make Megumi feel jealous. In fact, she wanted to be friends with Megumi! The Desertrian stops, and a ball of purple light appears and turns into a fairy named Cologne. Chypre and Coffret seem shocked, and they tell the Cures that Cologne had died in the past! Cologne tells them that he did die, but because a very special girl would become a Pretty Cure, the Tree of Hearts revived him, and he was sent to Haruno City to find this special girl, who was revealed to be Rina herself! Cologne also says that he was sent to Haruno City for another reason: to find his long-lost partner, Cure Moonlight. Rina said that she was ready to become a Pretty Cure, and asked Cologne on how she should transform. Cologne gave her the Heart Ring and told her what she should do. Rina did what she was told and used the Heart Ring to transform for the very first time into Cure Moonbeam! Meeting Yuri for the First Time In HPCR14, Yuri was watching every move Rina and Cologne made, but when Rina started to get suspicious, Yuri walked away. She was next seen reading a book, where Cologne flew to her, and hugged her. Cologne said that he wanted her to meet someone. Yuri smiled and said that she knew Cologne had found a new partner, and she was fine with that. But she started crying again, because she believed that it was her fault that Cologne had died. However, Hajar appeared and turned Yuri into a Desertrian. With the help of Pretty Cure, the Desertrian was purified, and turned back into a Heart Flower. Yuri woke up, and saw Cologne and the Cures. Cologne told Yuri that his new partner was Tsukikage Rina, her twin sister. Yuri smiled, and said that she was proud of Rina, even though they had just met. She told Cologne to look after her, and Rina happily hugged her older sister. Relationships 'Kurumi Ayano - Rina seems to be on good terms with Ayano, and the two girls are teammates. 'Yukimura Daichi - '''Daichi is Rina's boyfriend, and the two seem to care for each other very much, although Daichi thinks that he is being a burden to Rina. 'Tsukikage Yuri - 'Her older twin sister. The two girls appear to care for each other very much, and Yuri will do anything to protect Rina. Cure Moonbeam '"The sparkle of hope that will glow forever! Cure Moonbeam!" 永遠に輝きます希望の輝き！キュアムーンビーム！ Eien ni kagayakimasu kibō no kagayaki! Kyua Mūnbīmu! Cure Moonbeam (キュアムーンビーム Kyua Mūnbīmu) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Rina. She controls the power of the moon and transforms with the phrase "Pretty Cure, Flower Charge!". Her main attack is Moonbeam Impact. Attacks * Moonbeam Impact (ムーンビームインパクト Mūnbīmu Inpakuto) is Cure Moonbeam's main attack. It first appeared in Episode 4. * Moonbeam Shadow '(ムーンビームシャドー ''Mūnbīmu Shadō) is Cure Moonbeam's main attack performed with the Mirage Wand. It first appeared in Episode 9. * 'Rainbow Star Orchestra '(レインボースターオーケストラ Reinbō Sutā Ōkesutora) is Cure Moonbeam's group attack that she performs with Cure Rose, Cure Ocean and Cure Sunburst. This attack requires her Mirage Wand to be used. It first appeared in Episode 13. * 'Magical Storm '(マジカルストーム Majikaru Sutōmu) is Cure Moonbeam's first group attack that she performs with Cure Rose, Cure Ocean, Cure Sunburst and Cure Jewel. This attack requires her to be in Flower Form and her Mirage Wand to be used. It first appeared in Episode 29. * 'Sparkle Explosion '(スパークルエクスプロージョン Supākuru Ekusupurōjon) is Cure Moonbeam's second group attack that she performs with Cure Rose, Cure Ocean, Cure Sunburst and Cure Jewel. This attack requires her to be in Flower Form. It first appeared in Episode 35. * 'Lily Illusion '(リリーイリュージョン Rirī Iryūjon) is Cure Moonbeam's main attack which requires her to be in Flower Form. It first appeared in Episode 38. Cure Moonlight Mirage Cure Moonlight Mirage is the past self of Rina and the legendary warrior Cure Moonlight's dark counterpart. She had regretted letting Cologne die in the past and had believed her own weakness was at fault. Etymology '''Tsukikage (月影): Tsuki (月) translates to "month; moon", a reference to her alter ego as Cure Moonbeam. Kage (影) translates to "shadow". Together, they translate to moonlight or moonbeams. Rina (リナ): The name Rina means "peaceful" or "joyous song". Therefore, Tsukikage Rina means either "peaceful moonlight" or "moonlight joyous song". Cure Moonbeam means a ray of moonlight. Songs Rina's voice actress, Nakajima Megumi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Asano Mayumi, who voices Hanasaki Hanae, Inoue Marina, who voices Kurumi Ayano, Horie Yui, who voices Myoudouin Hinata, and later Ōkubo Rumi '''and '''Takayama Minami, who both voice Akiyama Minako. Singles * Moon Night * It's Showtime! Fashion Stars☆ Duets * Pretty Cure ~Mirage~ (along with Asano Mayumi, Inoue Marina and Horie Yui) * Full Moon (along with Hisakawa Aya) * Our Colourful Christmas (along with Asano Mayumi, Inoue Marina, Horie Yui and Takayama Minami) * Miracle Team (along with Asano Mayumi, Inoue Marina, Horie Yui and Ōkubo Rumi) * One Thousand Stars (along with Asano Mayumi, Inoue Marina, Horie Yui and Takayama Minami) Trivia * Rina is the reincarnation of Cure Moonlight Mirage. * She is almost the polar opposite of Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight. * Rina's birthday falls on October 15. This makes her a Libra. * The group song that Rina's voice actress sings with the other Cures' voice actresses, Pretty Cure ~Mirage~, may be a pun due the Cures being known as the Mirage Pretty Cures before they were reincarnated. * Rina is the first Pretty Cure to achieve fame. Yumehara Kibo almost achieved this, only to turn it down. * Rina is the second Pretty Cure to not appear in the first episode, preceded by her teammate Kurumi Ayano. Gallery TsukikageRina.jpg|Tsukikage Rina's first preview Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Characters Category:Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Female Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures